Vert sang
by Leiloshere
Summary: Le dernier duel ... Lorsque tout ne se passe pas exactement comme prévu. OneShot


Pour fêter mon retour sur la toile (on ne l'espérait plus !), voici un one-shot qui me tient à coeur ...

Note : Comme vous le savez sûrement, on ne peut plus répondre aux reviews dans les chapitres sous peine d'être viré ... Alors si vous voulez que je réponde à votre review (pour laquelle je vous remercie d'avance !), merci de mettre votre adresse mail, je répondrai par ce moyen ! Et pour l'adresse, comme FeuFeuNet n'aime pas les symboles, écriva là comme ceci : www(point)fanfiction(point)net par exemple. Merci !

* * *

**VERT SANG**

OoOoO

Harry avait rêvé de ce moment des centaines de fois … Et il arrivait enfin.

Le jeune homme de 17 ans était debout devant le perron de l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard. Autour de lui tournoyaient de légers flocons de neige. Et devant lui, à une vingtaine de mètres, se trouvait Lord Voldemort.

Le jour tant attendu, tant imaginé, tant redouté. Le combat final.

Le Mage Noir et ses partisans avaient fait irruption à Poudlard en plein milieu du réveillon de Noël. Les Mangemorts étaient entrés dans la grande salle alors que Minerva MacGonagall se levait pour faire son discours. Personne n'eut le temps de réagir, ni même de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Une explosion, un cri, un rai de lumière verte, et la directrice n'était plus.

Puis ce fut la panique.

Harry se souvenait uniquement des hurlements qui montaient des tables, des élèves terrifiés qui tentaient de fuir ou s'effondraient à terre, et des capes noires, partout, des dizaines, des centaines de capes noires tout autour de lui.

Il avait aussitôt sorti sa baguette, suivi de ses camarades de classe ; Hermione, Ron, Ginny, mais aussi des élèves de Serdaigle et de Poufsouffle ont fait tout ce qu'ils pouvaient pour se défendre, pour défendre les leurs.

Il se souvenait. Il se souvenait des sorts qui fusaient de part et d'autre de l'immense pièce, de Hermione qui s'était soudain effondrée, terrassée par un Doloris.

Et d'un coup, c'était fini.

La bataille faisait encore rage à l'intérieur du château, mais Harry n'y participait plus. Il était dehors. Il était face à Voldemort. Face à la prophétie. Face à son destin.

Le moment était venu.

Il n'entendait plus les cris. Il ne sentait pas le froid. Il ne voyait que les yeux rouges, plongés dans ses orbes verts. Couleurs opposées, mais si étroitement liées. Le sang et le sort mortel. Le Mal, partout.

Harry savait, maintenant. Il savait qu'il détenait une part de ténèbres, lui aussi. Mais il la contrôlait. Et il allait maintenant la libérer.

Il se concentra.

Fermer son esprit, afin de ne pas laisser l'ennemi deviner ses intentions … Se focaliser sur son pouvoir, pour qu'il se développe, envahisse chacune de ses cellules, et traverse son corps jusqu'à sa baguette … Laisser monter la colère et la peur afin de les utiliser …

… Et le duel commença.

Harry attaqua le premier, d'un sort de désarmement que Voldemort détourna aisément. Mais il répliqua aussitôt, ne laissant pas à l'autre le temps de se reprendre, et le sang jaillit enfin.

Sort contre sort ; paroles hurlées dans le vent, ou soupirées au plus profond d'eux-mêmes.

La détermination de deux hommes qui n'ont jamais souhaité cela, enchaînés l'un à l'autre par une prophétie sans laquelle tout aurait été si simple.

Deux hommes si semblables, au fond.

Le combat se précisa ; le Mage Noir mit le Survivant à terre grâce à un sort particulièrement vicieux. Harry se retrouva à genoux dans la neige, mais ne s'avoua pas vaincu. Il retourna la situation à l'aide d'un SectumSempra, qui affaiblit assez Voldemort pour que ce dernier tombe à terre, laissant échapper sa baguette.

Alors Harry rampa vers lui, et se pencha au-dessus de cet homme qu'il haïssait.

Et il le regarda.

Il observa le visage si pâle, presque blanc ; le nez reptilien ; les longs cheveux d'un noir de jais, seul souvenir de Tom Jedusor ; et les yeux, fentes rouges si inhumaines et pourtant si expressives.

Harry plongea ses yeux verts dans ceux de son ennemi de toujours. Cherchant le jeune homme assoiffé de reconnaissance et de pouvoir, le petit garçon qui voulait juste qu'on le remarque, et qu'on se souvienne de lui.

Le trouvant presque … jusqu'à ce que Voldemort pose la main sur sa poitrine, au niveau de son cœur, et commence à psalmodier. Sans quitter son regard.

Et Harry eut froid … si froid. Il avait l'impression qu'une part de lui-même disparaissait, remplacée par autre chose. Quelque chose de glacé. De monstrueux.

Et il comprit ce que Voldemort était en train de faire.

Et il leva sa baguette, posa son extrémité sur la tempe de son vieil ennemi. Et après un regard d'excuse, prononça les mots.

Il y eut un éclair vert, aussi vert que les yeux de Harry, et tout fut terminé.

Il resta un moment agenouillé devant le corps inerte.

Tout était fini. Une époque révolue. Une prophétie accomplie.

Il se releva, un effrayant sourire aux lèvres, et une lueur rouge traversa son regard. Rouge sang.

… Oui, les choses allaient être différentes maintenant. L'autre ne savait pas ce dont il était capable. Mais maintenant que les couleurs étaient mêlées …

Voldemort repoussa l'esprit de Harry au fond de son être, et repartit vers le château.

Les Horcruxes, quelle merveilleuse invention.

* * *

Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? 


End file.
